Sumire Suzuki
Sumire Suzuki is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Sumire wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. Before the July 1st, 2018 Build, she originally had long dark brown hair with a flat ponytail that was tied from two braids on both side of her hair. She also has small white flowers in her braid. She has two dark green flowers on both sides of her head. She has green eyes. As of the July 1st, 2018 Build, she has long, purple hair with a braid and split bangs with multiple strands of hair down her forehead. She has retained her dark green flowers. She as well retained her green eyes that are a bit more vibrant than before. As of the December 1st, 2018 Build, she now brings a purple watering can to school. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. She will happily pose for a picture if the player aims their camera at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run to the rooftop and call the police. She cannot participate in physical confrontations against murderers. Reputation Sumire's default reputation is +23. Liked: 70 Respected: 50 Feared: -50 Background According to her student profile, she's pure-minded and is as innocent as possible. She does not understand double-entendres, which provides her friends with endless amusement. Routine At 7:00 AM, Sumire enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:05 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the third floor and waters the plants by the stairs. At 8:00 AM, she walks to Classroom 1-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the outside of the Gardening Club to eat her lunch at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Gardening Club and stays there until the end of the day. Topics The topics towards Sumire are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: Negative * Video games * Anime * Memes * Violence * Gossip Positive *Cooking *Gardening *Cats *School *Nature Neutral *Everything else. Trivia *Her name has many different kanji spellings, but it is likely '菫', meaning "violet". Her surname, Suzuki (鈴木) means "bell wood", "bell tree", or "bud tree". *Sumire was implemented in the January 3rd, 2017 Build. **Sumire was fully implemented in the July 1st, 2018 Build. **On the school website, she makes a typo. Instead of typing school, she typed shcool. Quotes Illustrations 5-YearAnniversarySumireSuzuki.png|An illustration of Sumire from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Student 74.png|Sumire's 1st portrait. July 1st, 2018. SumireDec5th2018.png|Sumire's 2nd portrait. December 5th, 2018. SumireDec6th2018.png|Sumire's 3rd portrait. December 6th, 2018. SumireProfileJuly118.png|Sumire's 1st profile. July 1st, 2018. SumireSuzukiProfileSeptember1st2019.png|Sumire's 2nd profile. September 1st, 2019. SumireSuzukiProfileNovember19th2019.png|Sumire's 3rd profile. November 19th, 2019. GreenFlower.png|Her previous appearance. January 3rd, 2017. Category:Gardening (Club) Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Akademi High Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Killable Category:Social Butterfly (Persona)